Mass Spectations
by ODST 262
Summary: I appear in the Mass Effect Universe, firstly believeing it to be a hallucination but it becomes something much more sinister. Events of Mass Effect 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a new self insert and yes that does mean I'm not gonna update Birds of Prey**

* * *

><p>I sat in my unlit room staring at my laptop's screen; I had to get this I.T project done for school tomorrow.<p>

Written on my word document was the title; Video Games can be a Good Influence.

My partner had the easier part of; Video Games can be a Bad Influence.

I checked my watch- it was half past one in the morning and my body was starting to feel the effects of staying awake for an extended period of time. I rubbed my temple and drunk my last can of red bull.

An idea came to mind and I started to type it out before I could forget it. I looked at my opening paragraph which read;

'Video Games can have a positive affect on people's lives. The Mass Effect series is a good example of this as it teaches the player conversational skills and the meaning of self sacrifice.'

I was about to start typing again, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see an Asari.

Wait... an Asari?... I was definitely suffering from sleep deprivation.

I took her hand off my shoulder and looked around, as I looked my walls started to vibrate and melt away revealing the beautiful vista of the Citadel. I was in a small grey room that had the trademarked balcony over looking the lake.

"Uh are you okay?" The Asari said in a timid- yet recognisable voice.

I should play along, it should help speed the hallucination up so I can get back in front of my laptop.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine, just a bit light-headed at the moment," I said.

"Ah yes, is it your first time on the Citadel?"

"Yeah, you could say that,"

"Well I'll tell you a secret, it is my first time here as well, it's all very exciting isn't it?"

"Very,"

"Well because you are here we can start the interview, as you should know I am Doctor T'soni and what is your name?"

Wait Liara? No wonder I recognised the voice. The game graphics hadn't given Liara much justice, she had her childish face like in the game yet she seemed more, well real and dare I say it, even good looking.

"Uh, William *******,"

"Nice to meet you Mr *******, once again because you are here you should know about the rumours of Prothean ruins under the surface of Therum."

"Yes and please call me Will,"

"I am going to prove these rumours correct and I need a team to help me, please refresh my memory, what position did you apply for?"

I heard a booming, metallic voice in my head.

"SECURITY," It screeched.

After it had said this I opened my mouth.

"Security," I immediately said.

"Ah yes, I can offer you the Chief position, based on your past experiences and the fact that the previous Chief of Security had an unfortunate accident yesterday,"

Previous Experiences, what's going on.

"YOUR PURPOSE WILL BE FULFILLED, ASSISTANCE HAS BEEN GIVEN, THIS TRANSACTION IS TERMINATED,"

"What sort of past experiences?"I asked.

"Don't act all modest," Liara said, "But you have worked security on twelve other jobs, ranging from privately funded to Alliance sponsored,"

"Oh yes, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"As you were the last one needed for the team we will leave in four hours, pack your bags and meet me on the presidium,"

I stood up from the table and held out my hand.

"Thank you for having me, Doctor T'soni,"

She shook my hand.

"Glad to have someone with your experience Chief *******,"

Okay the hallucination can finish now.

I carried on walking still expecting to wake up on my laptop. The door opened and I was still on the Citadel.

Then it dawned on me, maybe I was actually in Mass Effect. What would happen to me, what about my friends, my family.

I put my hand on my forehead- I would worry about them later, what I did need to worry about is what I was going to do now. I needed to team up with Shepard and my best bet was to go to Therum with Liara and hopefully survive the Geth attack.

I checked my person for any way of telling where I was staying. In my right pocket I found a credit chit and a key to an apartment labeled Z246. I lifted my left arm just to see if- a bright orange light enveloped my arm confirming the fact that I had an omni-tool.

I continued down the hall and found a large terminal, as I approached a figure flickered to life behind it.

"I am Mira how can I be of assistance?"

"Can you tell me the location of apartment Z246?"

"Location: Zakera ward, apartment block two, room forty six,"

"How can I get to the Zakera ward from here?"

"Use the rapid transit station to the left of this terminal,"

I turned and activated the rapid transit station and input my destination.

Shortly afterwards I was opening the door to my apartment. I was greeted by a relatively large room that had a couch and a TV visible. I explored the other rooms and found my bedroom which had a set of light armour, an avenger assault rifle and a predator pistol laid out on my bed. I got changed into the armour -which was uncomfortable at first but I quickly got used to it- and attached the weapons to the magnetic clips on my back and leg.

I checked my omni-tool and saw that it had taken me three hours to get here and get my armour on.

I spent an extra ten minutes packing some spare clothing and put the helmet of my armour in the bag as well. Then I threw the bag over my shoulder and made my way to my meeting place with Liara.

I arrived to find Liara by herself, she saw me approaching and waved hello.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're all ready on board, we should be going," She said timidly as if she was trying not to me.

"Lead the way,"

Well then off to Therum we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Well hopefully this will do better than Birds of Prey and anyone who reads my 'Warhammer Bitesized' story I will be alternating between writing this and Bitesized.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the newest chapter, I've put the reaction in and it's a bit different from others because it's what I honestly think I would react like.**

**Thanks for all the reviews as well guys, keep it up.**

* * *

><p>I've been here for a good eight hours and there wasn't any signs of the hallucination breaking. I think I have to face the facts, I don't think I'm hallucinating.<p>

Which means I'm in Mass Effect!

I don't understand how all those Fan-fiction writers make it sound like a bad thing. Sure I regret not being able to see my family and friends, but I'll see them again -I hope. I mean my school work was starting to falter from stress and I had been getting into arguments with my mates, I need a fresh start.

Where's a better place than Mass Effect, helping Shepard stop the Reapers and with all the different aliens like Turians, Asari, Quarians, Salarians, etc.

When I add it all together, personally I think the pros out way the cons.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

We had set up on Therum with no problem and had found the mining equipment waiting for us. The crew had started immediately and we had just started to unearth the prothean pillar that was under the surface.

"Forty nine... Fifty," I said counting out my push-ups.

I pulled myself to my feet and looked in the mirror. My black hair was glistening with sweat and my blue eyes showed visible evidence of fatigue.

I zipped my under-armour up and started to clasp the armour pieces to my body. When I finished, I picked up my weapons and attached them to the magnetic clasps on my armour.

I opened my door and started my rounds. I passed engineers, miners and the few scientists but I was hoping to bump into Liara- I enjoyed the talks we had. I was about to enter the dig site proper when I heard a shout.

"Help!"

I turned around- the shout had come from Liara's office. I ran to the locked door and slammed my fist against it.

"Doctor T'soni are you okay?"

I heard a muffled scream from inside.

"Doctor, open up," I shouted slamming my fist against the door again.

Muffled shout.

"You," I shouted at a Human engineer, "Get this door open now,"

The engineer started the bypass system on his Omni-tool and I attached my pistol to my back.

I raised my Avenger and mouthed to the engineer to open on my signal.

I lowered my hand and the door whooshed open.

Inside was another Human shoving a half naked Liara against the bed. He saw me coming in and pushed a pistol against Liara's head. I recognised him as Ramirez- an engineer that helped man the equipment.

"Ramirez, stand down or I'll put you down," I said with anger seeping into my voice.

"Why should I? This blue freak walks around like she owns us all,"

"Technically Ramirez, she does, she's the one who's paying our checks,"

"How could you say that- you alien lover," He pushed the pistol further into her head, "Now put your rifle on the floor, otherwise I'll kill this Asari slut,"

The words hit home, I was starting to get annoyed.

"Look I'm putting the weapon on the floor, let her go," I growled putting my assault rifle on the ground next to me.

"Put your hands behind your head,"

I obliged and put my hands on my neck. I slowly lowered them not to alert attention and felt the grip of my pistol in my right hand.

"Let her go Ramirez, this is your last warning,"

He lowered his pistol and I sighed in relief- until I saw him reach for a knife.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Terra Firma!"

"THE DOCTOR WILL NOT DIE!" The voice screamed from inside my head.

The world slowed down as I pulled the pistol loose and fired one shot. The shot struck true and hit Ramirez straight in between the eyes and his head jerked backwards.

Liara ran from the dead man, crashed into my shoulder and started to cry. I patted her back with my left hand as I slowly lowered my shaking right.

I had never fired anything more deadly than a paintball gun before and I had just taken another persons life. But it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? I did it to protect another person's life. But what if I could have talked him down?

"T-t-thank you Chief *******," Liara sobbed.

"Please doctor, call me Will,"

"Okay Will, but only if you call me Liara,"

"It's a deal Doc- uh I mean Liara,"

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

We had completely uncovered the Prothean artefact and I have to say I was genuinely impressed. It was simple yet grand and metallic yet beautiful. Liara had sent the rest of the crew home -after paying them of course- but wanted me to stay while she studied the artefact.

"In other news the Human colony of Eden Prime was attacked yesterday,"

I stopped what I was doing and turned the News network up.

"A large force of synthetics- believed to be the Geth- nearly raised the colony to the ground if it wasn't for the timely intervention of Captain David Anderson and the crew of his ship, the 'Normandy', the colony of Eden Prime would be no more."

I couldn't believe it- the game had already started, which would mean that the dig site will be attacked soon.

"To end on a brighter note- The Shepard twins- executive officers of the 'Normandy'- have rumoured to be instated as the first human spectres after a private meeting with the council- more on this story as it happens."

Wait a second- Shepard twins? I wonder how that will play out.

"Will, get down here please," Liara said over the Omni-tool radio.

"Liara what's the matter?" I asked.

"The artefact- it's active,"

I grabbed my rifle and sprinted as fast as I could towards the dig site.

This was a big day- up until now the artefact had been inactive or non responsive, but now it was active! I wonder what we could learn, the things it could teach us-

Wow Liara was rubbing off on me.

What I have to remember though is that from any point onwards the Geth could attack us.

I ran along the walk way and found Liara standing over the console we uncovered. I watched her hands gracefully trace over the surface, slowly deciphering its meaning.

I was content watching her work- but I felt the console calling to me.

"STUDY!" The voice boomed.

My arm outstretched itself and I started to walk towards the Prothean artefact. I was barely two foot away when I heard an incredible bang. Four Geth troops came down the lift and started firing at us. I quickly activated my kinetic barrier and retaliated.

"Liara, get in there and find a way to protect yourself!" I shouted in between bursts of fire.

"I-,"

"Now, Liara,"

She turned and ran. I stood up from my kneeling position and ran toward the second elevator.

"Come on, you damn overgrown flashlights!" I shouted drawing their attention away from Liara.

As the elevator was going down I saw blue shields spring to life on any opening on the Prothean device.

Stay safe Liara.

The lift hit the ground and I took cover behind the mining laser. Mass accelerated rounds started to dance around me as the Geth fired from above. The sheer amount of 'bullets' that was coming in my direction stopped me from realising that the elevator had gone back up and came back down-until it was to late.

"A human? I'm insulted," A deep voice called from behind me.

I turned and saw a hulking Krogan slowly walking towards me.

"Tell me how to get to the Asari, or you die,"

"I'll take option two, thanks,"

"Hah, I was hoping you would say that,"

The Krogan charged towards me, firing his shotgun. I raised my rifle and started to shoot at him, but he shrugged the bullets off. My barriers failed as he got closer but I kept firing, then last second I dived backwards. Mid-dive the Krogan fired and I felt the rounds graze against my body drawing blood. Little did I realise that the Krogan must have planned for this as when I steadied myself a singular red dot danced over my body. The sniper fired and the round pierced my chest.

"Leave the Human here to bleed out, maybe the Asari will try and help him," The Krogan chuckled.

I started to drag myself towards the mining laser before I passed out.

I was shaken from my unconsciousness by the voice in my head.

"YOUR OBJECTIVE WILL NOT BE FAILED, THIS WORLD IS NOT TO BE YOUR TOMB."

I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head. My chest wound stung like hell but had stopped bleeding. I slowly sat up, winced in pain and fell back on the floor. From above I heard gunshots. I looked up and a blue blast launched several Geth of their feet and they were shot to pieces before they even hit the floor. My vision was still blurry but I could see two roughly humanoid figures move through the carnage. I started to pull myself to the lift, but just as I was about to reach it, it began to move upwards.

After an agonising wait the lift hit the floor again and four soldiers stepped out. I let out a weak groan to show them I was alive and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I was rolled onto my back and my vision cleared. There was two humans standing above me clad in N7 Onyx armour, one female the other male. The man had blue eyes and Buzz-cut hair, while the woman had blue eyes and healthy red locks.

The girl lowered her rifle and started to apply medi-gel to my wound.

"Relax I'm Commander Shepard and I'm here to help," She said to me softly.

"Sis, why are you helping him? We came for Doctor T'soni, and Doctor T'soni alone,"

"Do you ever stop to think of the situation, maybe he can tell us how to get past the barrier," She said to her brother disapprovingly before turning her attention back to me, "And who exactly are you?"

"Uh, Security Chief William *******, but I prefer it if you just call me Will,"

Male Shepard scoffed.

"He's Chief of Security? No wonder the Geth took over so easily,"

"John stand down, you may be family but I'm the Spectre," Female Shepard said, "I'm Commander Jane Shepard, first human Spectre and Captain of the Normandy, this is my idiot brother John,"

She pulled me to my feet and I brushed myself down.

"So Will, do you know how to deactivate the energy field?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Commander, Liara's the expert on Protheans, I'm just I hired gun to make sure any thieves stay away," I said disappointedly.

"See I told you, completely useless."

I really didn't like John, he was starting to annoy me.

"However, this mining laser should be able to punch a hole through the wall and onto one of the lower levels."

"That should work, Tali get the laser active, Garrus sweep the area for remaining hostiles," Jane said quickly and clearly.

I heard a heavy chuckling sound and heavy boot steps as the Krogan from earlier, accompanied by half a dozen Geth, walked out from behind a piece of large rock.

"So the Asari didn't come out to save her pathetic Human boyfriend,"

"Shepard the Krogan's mine," I whispered with rage consuming me.

Shepard said something into her mic quietly and a shot from Garrus' sniper dropped one of the Geth units- then all hell broke loose.

"Come on Krogan lets settle this,"

He charged at me but I held my ground and fired my Avenger until it completely overheated and I dropped it to the floor. Before I could draw my pistol a heavily armoured arm slammed into me and threw me into the wall. I drew my combat knife and stood in a combat pose.

"What are you waiting for?"

The Krogan charged again and just before he hit me I dived to the side. The Krogan didn't stop and hurtled into the wall. I saw my chance and jumped up onto the Krogan's hump. I gripped the front with one hand and used the knife to slash at his face. His arms were getting closer to gripping me so I slammed the knife into his left eye. The Krogan got a grip on me and slammed me to the floor. I rolled to the right and narrowly avoided his foot. I quickly stood up and backed away until my back was against another wall.

What was the golden rules when fighting Krogan? Oh yeah don't let them charge, don't engage them in close combat and never ever piss them off.

Well I've already broken the first two so why not break the last?

"Is that it? I've seen a bigger quad on a pyjak!" I shouted.

The Krogan -in a completely enraged state- charged again. Just before he connected with me I dived away once more. I felt something strong on my boot, I looked backwards and the Krogan had somehow got a hold of me.

Shit.

The Krogan pulled me backwards and gripped my left breast plate. He slowly applied pressure and the armour started to buckle and warp underneath his iron grip. The Krogan brought his fist backward. As the fist rocketed forwards the world slowed down exactly like when Ramirez was about to kill Liara, using this to my advantage I moved my head to the side and the fist narrowly missed and imbedded itself a good inch into the wall instead. Seizing the initiative I grabbed a hold of the hilt of the knife, still sticking out from the Krogan's eye and tire it brutally to the side. The Krogan let go of me and clutched his face, I jumped up onto the Krogan again and slid the knife under his head crest. I pushed and pushed down on the knife and after a tremendous popping noise it flew up into the air. I wrapped my legs around the Krogan's waist for better grip, held the knife in two hands and lifted it above my head. Using all my strength I brought the knife downwards and slammed it into the soft skin. The Krogan toppled to the side -dead- and I moved backwards in disgust.

I looked at my blood drenched hands with hate- another life I've taken.

He would have killed me and Liara. Come on Will why do you always use Liara as an excuse? I'm being payed to protect her. Is that the only reason?

"Damn I'm glad your on our team," A strange voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Garrus. The Turian looked a lot more resilient than in the games, the grey plates actually looked like they could protect him. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking or are we going to make that wall blow up?" He said sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah, boom," I said sounding like a complete idiot.

I looked down and saw the head crest and picked it up. Tali finished tapping in some commands and the laser fired completely destroying the wall it was facing.

We entered the hole and the lift raised exactly like it did in the game. Jane Shepard started to tap buttons on the Prothean console but nothing happened.

"Uh did you press the one on the left?" Liara asked.

Tap, Tap, beep.

"Nothing,"

The console was starting to draw me towards it again. I stumbled forwards and placed my hands on it. They danced across the display at an unnatural speed and I made out a few words before they disappeared.

Wait, what? How could I understand Prothean?

The console beeped and bit by bit the screen turned red. One word was displayed on the screen- Protect. The console exploded and threw me backwards into a wall. I saw Jane Shepard and the newly released Liara rushing towards me before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Yeah it's been while but I promise I'll be updating more regularly now especially since I'm replaying Mass Effect since my xbox decided to wipe itself yet again!**

**Oh and little note, Jane Shepard will always be reffered to as Shepard and John will always be John. **

* * *

><p>Darkness encompassed me. No matter where I turned I was only met by nothingness.<br>Then it started.  
>The hideous screech of Reapers similar to that of metal being shredded resonated through the blackness.<br>Shepard appeared, her N7 armour was wrecked and bloody before red lances of energy from desceding Reapers envolped her body- destroying the spectre completely and utterly.  
>I fell to my knees as the screeching began to get louder and louder, becoming more and more unbearable. Before I fell completely I could have sworn it was beginning to sound like words.<p>

I shot up with a gasp of air to the medical bay of the Normandy. The blue washed walls served to remind me of where I was.  
>"Oh William!" A British voice exclaimed, "That was quite a surprise! I was just about to pronounce you dead."<br>I looked around to see Doctor Chakwas holding a writing instrument to her body with a shocked expression on her face.  
>"I d-died!?" I stuttered.<br>"In fact you have been clinically dead for the last day, but the Commander insisted on waiting twenty four hours just in case," Chakwas replied as she began to calm down, "Before your heart stopped though you seemed perfectly fine, but it was like your body had shut down. Well your eyes were moving in a manner that suggested eratic dreaming."  
>I rubbed the back of my head- so the dream killed me?<br>"There was a...strange dream," I replied after a moment's thought before continuing with a half lie, "It was like a warning, synthetics were killing organics."  
>"Two prophetic dreams from different Prothean artefacts? You should talk to the Commander about that, I probably shouldn't tell you this but she had a similar experience after Eden Prime."<br>I stood up slowly, my legs were weak and for the first time I realised I wasn't in my armour, instead I wore some of the uniform as the crew.  
>"I'll go see her."<br>Then -as if by magic- the door opened and in walked the Commander herself.  
>"Speak of the devil..." I muttered.<br>"Talking about me where you Doctor?" Shepard asked, "All good I hope."  
>"We wouldn't dare talk bad behind your back Jane," Chakwas said, "Your brother however..."<br>"I think I'll stop you there Doctor," Shepard said, "Can I talk to your patient for a few minutes?"  
>"I don't see why not, in fact I was just sending him to find you- he had a bad dream like yours."<br>Shepard's face went grim for a second before Chakwas walked out of the room. Shepard then sat at the foot of the bed and gestured for me to do the same so I did.  
>"Well you're looking remarkably well for someone who was dead ten minutes ago," Shepard smiled -she was probably trying to ease softly into the dream question.<br>Yeah definitely a Paragon.  
>"I still don't believe that I died," I nodded.<br>"Well don't go making a habit of if," Shepard said, "Now Chakwas said something about a dream?"  
>"It was all jumbled," I lied, "All I know that it was synthetics killing organics."<br>Shepard nodded.  
>"Believe me, I understand- so trust me when I say that it gets less rowdy. Now you'll probably want to see Liara, poor thing has barely left the side of your bed until I told her to get some rest," Shepard said, "Oh and Will- you looked like you can handle yourself out there, are you interested in another job? It comes with pay of course."<br>Yes! This was my chance to get onboard!  
>"Honestly Shepard you saved my life, I'll do this for free."<br>Shepard held out her hand and I shook it.  
>"Welcome aboard," She beamed, "We'll see about getting you some new armour and weapons on the Citadel, we had to leave your guns behind and the Krogan did a number on you."<br>"Thanks Shepard."  
>"Oh and one last thing, John wants to see how you cope in a fight first hand- I told him to leave you be but he insisted that if you woke up you had to see him, just humour him."<br>"Will do Shepard."  
>She nodded, stood up and left.<br>I eased myself up once more and walked towards the door to Liara's little cubby hole at the back of the medical bay, though my legs were a little numb they worked just fine.  
>The door opened with a swish and I saw Liara lying with her head on the desk-she was asleep and with every rise and fall of her chest she let out a light snore.<br>I think I'll leave her be, now onto John.  
>I wandered out of the medical bay and saw Kaiden.<br>"John's down one level- take the lift at that back."  
>"Everybody knows huh?" I asked.<br>"You bet," the biotic replied, "Good luck- you'll need it."  
>"Thanks," I replied as I headed to the lift.<p>

Ten minutes later- courtesy of the slowest lift in the universe- I was in the cargo hold. The first thing that caught my eye was the Mako- it was so big! The game really hadn't done it any justice. The wheels themselves almost reached my waist and the Mako itself stood a good two foot taller than Garrus standing beside it.  
>Then I saw John in the middle of the room, he seemed to be setting up boundaries for something.<br>"You were looking for me?" I announced.  
>"Yes," He said simply, "You ever done Krogan wrestling?"<br>Wrex laughed at this and I shook my head.  
>"That's what I thought, now it's similar to sumo-wrestling where we have to push each other out of this ring- the big difference is that punching, kicking, headbutting and knocking out of your opponent is allowed."<br>I gulped and Wrex laughed louder.  
>"Oh and you're allowed a Partner- Garrus has already stepped up for you."<br>Garrus looked over and gave a determined nod.  
>"Of course it will be just me and you in the ring to start," John said.<br>I stepped in and he dropped low into an experienced position. He jolted forward and slammed straight into my chest with his shoulder, he knocked me clean off my feet and out of the ring.  
>I coughed and he pulled me up.<br>"Again," I wheezed and Wrex boomed with laughter.  
>Once again John dropped into a low pose and jolted forward, this time I managed to sidestep him but he kicked out and I fell on the floor. He gave me a shove and once again I was out.<br>"Again."  
>This time John waited for me to come to him, so I did. I lashed out with my fist, he bobbed and slammed a fist into my gut, then as I doubled over he smacked his palm against my temple- stunning me. As I reeled he raised his foot and kicked me Sparta style out of the ring.<br>I picked myself back up and Wrex shoved me back in.  
>The world was spinning as John went in for the fourth devastating attack, this time though I relaxed and let instinct take over, I naturally ducked under John's swing and as I moved behind him I landed an elbow on his back. John kicked out and I grabbed his leg before tugging, knocking him over. He recovered quickly but I moved towards him and used the Krogan tactic.<br>I head butted him.  
>Blood ran thick from his nose as Wrex doubled over laughing.<br>"The Kid's got spunk!"  
>"You can stay," John said to me as Garrus patted my back.<br>"I've never seen John get hit by anyone other than Wrex in the ring," The Turian 'grinned', "Back from the dead and hit John- we should be you a lottery ticket."  
>I was about to reply when Shepard spoke over the ship-wide comm.<br>"If you boys are done fighting, we're on approach to the Citadel."

As Shepard spoke, the Reaper screeching started again and I turned away from Garrus as I gripped my forehead.  
>This time though, the faint sound of words became clearer:<br>You will slay the Shepard.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise you won't have to wait a year until the next one.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again guys and as suggested I've put in a placeholder name.**

* * *

><p>I was snapped out of my pain by Garrus' talon on my shoulder.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked.  
>"Uh yeah," I said, "I've just been having headaches since that Prothean console exploded in my face."<br>"Oh okay," He said.  
>I put on a calm face but inside, I was terrified.<br>"Garrus?" I asked the Turian.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Why did you partner up to me?"  
>"Well.." He started, "I saw what you did to the Krogan on Therum- and ah Wrex had already chosen John. Not that I would have prefered to have been with the best human wrestler on the ship or anything."<br>I grinned a little after this.  
>-<p>

A little time later, the crew were filing out of the ship and I felt oddly out of place when I was surrounded by the armoured forms of Garrus, Wrex and the Shepards.  
>"We'll meet back here in two hours," Shepard said.<br>Garrus and Wrex nodded and John spoke up.  
>"It's your turn to feed Victor, sis."<br>"Victor?" I asked.  
>"Yes John I know," Shepard said, "Victor is our dog- ironically he's a German Shepard."<br>"Ah okay."  
>The other three headed for the lift when I turned to Shepard.<br>"Thanks again Shepard."  
>"What for?"<br>"Everything Shepard- a place on your ship, buying equipment for me, hell even just dragging my body out of Therum despite me being, well you know, dead."  
>"It's my pleasure, and in all honesty I wouldn't have left any bodies behind- you being alive after it all just makes it a little easier on me."<br>She gave me a soft smile after speaking and I nodded. I was about to say something in response when the Elevator returned.  
>"Well we better go then, we'll stop by the Requisiton office and then I'll leave you to your own devices while I go and feed my dog."<br>We both stepped into the blue-lit elevator and it began to ascend.  
>"I can come with you if you'd like, it's not like I have anything else to do- and well the Citadel is still a bit daunting for a second visit," I said a little nervously.<br>Shepard leaned against the side of the Elevator and crossed her arms.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"A man who was dead a few hours ago and I have no idea who he is, wants to come to my apartment?" Shepard said simply, "Seems legit."  
>"Yeah, I've got nothing to defend that one," I said with a little smile.<br>"Fortunately for you, I need someone to hold down Victor while I give him his medication," Shepard said, "I normally have John to do it, but you should be big enough."  
>"What's wrong with Victor?" I asked.<br>"He's recovering from surgery, somehow he had a full set of Krogan testicles in his stomach," Shepard said cooly.  
>"How the hell did he- wait, no I don't want to know," I replied quickly.<br>Then suddenly the elevator stopped and the door opened to C-sec. The place was incredible, dozens of Turians wearing the signature blue armour were dotted around and there were various corridors running off from the main hub.  
>"This way," Shepard said as she led me down one to the left.<br>"Ah Shepard," The Turian at the desk nodded, "What do you need today?"  
>"Nothing for me today," Shepard said, "It's for him"<br>"Hmm," The Turian said standing up and taking a walk around me occasionally pausing, "We received a shipment from Hahne-Kedar this morning, I believe a medium set of the Scorpion Armour should fit him just fine."  
>I scoffed a little- I used the same set for the majority of my Mass Effect game.<br>"While we're on the subject of Hahne-Kedar, did you receive any weapons from them?" Shepard asked.  
>"Some Lancer Assault Rifles and a couple of Kessler pistol."<br>"Send one of each to the Normandy," Shepard said, "We'll take the armour right now."  
>"Of course," The Turian said, "Please wait a moment."<br>After a brief waiting period the Turian handed me a fairly heavy box and we were on our way to the Shepards' apartment we stopped outside one in the Zakera Ward.  
>"Right let me go in first, Victor can get a bit... Excited."<br>Shepard opened the door, rushed inside and shut the door.  
>"Victor! Sit!" Shepard shouted from within, "Okay Will, come in."<br>I set down the heavy box and opened the door. A heavy ball of fur and muscle smashed into me and knocked me clean off my feet. Then it started licking my face.  
>"Victor!" Shepard shouted, "Off!"<br>I scratched the dog's stomach as he licked.  
>"Who's a good dog?" I baby talked, "You are- yes you are."<br>Victor jumped off me and did a little spin as his tail wagged at a very rapid pace.  
>"Well someone likes you," Shepard said as she helped me up, "The last boy I brought home he almost ate."<br>I gulped.  
>"Okay, come on in and help me hold him down."<br>-

Ten minutes after, Shepard and I were sprawled on the floor with stupid grins plastered onto our faces.  
>"Who'd have thought that giving medicine to a dog would be so fun?" I asked.<br>"I should invite you over more often," Shepard laughed, "John isn't as fun to do this with."  
>I clambered to my feet and offered a hand to Shepard.<br>"You can try the armour on if you'd like," Shepard said as she took my hand and I helped her up, "I insist."  
>"Shepard, we just met," I joked, "Aren't you supposed to take me to dinner first?"<br>Shepard lightly punched my upper arm.  
>"I mean in that room, smartarse," Shepard smirked as she pointed to a door.<br>I lifted the box and walked to the room. As I opened the door I was met with the sight of various Alliance Pinups showing scantily clad Asari or Human women holding weapons with the Alliance badge in the background and a different slogan on the bottom of each poster.  
>"I didn't know John was into Asari," I commented.<br>"He's not," Shepard called, "That's my room."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yeah, I'm greedy," Shepard continued, "I like men, women and Asari."  
>"Well I can see that making the man in that situation very happy."<br>"Watch it Harkness, don't make me hit you again."  
>I grinned and started putting the armour on, after a brief moment of silence Shepard spoke again.<br>"Hey Will, is Harkness with a double S?" She asked, "I need to add you to my roster for the council."  
>"Yeah, H-A-R-K-N-E-S-S," I replied as I stepped out of the room, "How do I look?"<br>"Give me a twirl," Shepard joked, "This is probably going to sound creepy, but I feel like I've known you all my life."  
>"I know the feeling Shepard," I said.<br>Shepard paused for a moment and looked like she was about to speak when her Omnitool flashed.  
>"Is that the time already?" She sighed, "We better head back to the Normandy before they think something's happened to us."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the shapter, please leave a review- I love reading them.<strong>

**Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
